The Village Hidden in the Moonlight
The Village Hidden in the Moonlight (月光隠れの里, Gekkōgakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Moonlight") is the Hidden Village of the Land of Light. This Village is led by a Kage, called the Tsukikage. There have been two Tsukikage in the past; Nickito Tasogare, the first, and Ren Tasogare, the second and latest. History Founding After a long period of traveling the world, Nickito Tasogare stumbled upon an impressive and beautiful waterfall that emptied into a sparkling, almost glowing lake. Intrigued by the phenomenon, he crossed over the top of the lake, and channeled Chakra to his feet so he could climb to the top of the cliff from where the water flowed through. He arrived at the top after quite a while, as the water came from way high up, and discovered the ruins of what seemed like several different Villages all gathered in one spot, like a trash receptacle. Seeing as he had no home, he decided to make his home in that very place in the Land of Light. Over time, he built his Village, the Village Hidden in the Moonlight, and established himself as the first Tsukikage. Nick came to know the land inside and out. The long winding routes of tunnels beneath the land, why the earth seemed to shift all the time, as well as why the water sparkled in the moonlight, which shone 18 hours of the day. Not only did the Moonlight become his home though. Many people, including some of his own family, flocked to the Village so that they could have a home, and no longer live the lives of rogues and nomads. The Attack of the Shadow Demon People began disappearing approximately two years after the Village was founded. Despite all of his, Ren Tasogare's, Ashurii Arashi's, and Tereya Kuusou's investigative work, they couldn't figure out what was happening. Little did they know that there was a demon on the loose. A shadow demon was taking the Villagers, who were to never be seen again. Nickito was unsure of what to do, and hoping to clear his mind, he went to have a friendly sparring match with his cousin, Ren. It was then that he was overtaken by the demon and taken away by it, resulting in a squad lead by Ren to find and rescue Nickito. The Demon's true form was eventually destroyed, and soon after the squad located Nickito and brought him home. However, the other Villagers seemed to have disappeared completely, and were unable to be rescued. Departure and Change Nickito didn't know much about the mission, only what Ren recorded in her reports, but he knew that the demon was able to take the Villagers, and himself, because his heart was weak, and because he still had much to learn about life, the world, and himself. It was after the rescue team made it back and recovered that he left the Village, leaving it in the capable hands of Ren, who had become much more than just his cousin. She had become like a sister. After making the announcement that Ren was to be named the Second Tsukikage of the Hidden Moonlight Village, he disappeared into the world, leaving the Moonlight behind. Landmarks *The Waterfall and Mangetsu-ko (Lake of the Full Moon) *Dancing Caves *The Forest of Grief *Moonlight Hot Springs *Kōri Tatsu Sangaku (Ice Dragon Mountains) Clans *Arashi Clan *Tasogare Clan *Usagi Clan Category:Gekkougakure